


Juksemaker

by stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gay Panic, Hope, M/M, SKAM, Self-Doubt, Teen Angst
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Isak smalt døra rett i trynet på dem. "Bare en kamerat." Faen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Rett etter 'Samme tid et helt annet sted'. SKAM er laget av Julie Andem og NRK)
> 
>  
> 
> English version: [Cheater](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8434708)

Juksemaker

 

 

Planen var ikke å fomle med håndtaket og smelle døra i trynet på Noora og Eskild. Planen hadde vært å pisse, og så lage et glass med O’boy.

 

Han stod fortsatt og holdt i håndtaket, hjernen hadde ikke helt fått med seg at det var på tide med mer oksygen, og han begynte å bli småsvimmel.

 

Planen™ hadde gått i dass.

 

Han svelget og kom tilbake til hvor han var, higet etter pusten og prøvde å lokalisere buksene sine. Nei, faen. Våte, til tørk på badet. Joggebukse? Det var søndag. Joggebukse.

 

Han satt seg ned på senga og så på arket Even hadde lagt igjen. Igjen.

 

_Samme tid, et helt annet sted i universet._

 

I dette universet hadde han fått vann i halsen, og insistert på å prøve igjen. I dette universet hadde Even sagt de skulle gjøre det sammen, og kysset ham. I dette universet hadde Isak likt det, men kalt det juks slik at det kanskje kunne skje igjen. Og i dette universet hadde Isak også juksa.

 

I dette universet hadde de to _skjedd_ , fordi Isak fikk en jævla vanndråpe i halsen.

 

I et annet univers hadde han holdt pusten helt fint. 32 sekunder. Null problem. I et annet univers hadde ikke Even hatt noen mulighet til å jukse. I et annet univers lå sikkert Even og holdt rundt Sonja, akkurat nå.

 

Isak la fra seg arket og dro hendene over ansiktet, følte seg trøtt og sliten og som om fyllenervene var rett rundt hjørnet. Men han hadde bare tatt én halvliter i går kveld. Én smålunken Tuborg før Even sa de skulle stikke, og de dro og lot noe skje i dette universet.

 

Fyllenervene var selvfølgelig  ikke fyllenerver. Det var kanskje ”faen, de jeg bor med vet at jeg er gay”-nerver, eller ”shit, hva i helvete skal jeg si til Jonas og gutta?”-nerver.

 

Men mest av alt var det nok nerver for at Even kanskje mente at det som skjedde i i går, i natt, i dag, var en feil. At de hadde snubla i noe de trodde var følelser og at de kunne le det vekk på mandag i kantina.

 

Det ble vanskelig å svelge, svimmelheten ga seg ikke, og blæra hans holdt på å sprenge. Han lurte på om han ville bli nødt til å pisse ut av vinduet. Ville ikke klart å deale med de forventningsfulle øynene til Eskild og Noora en gang til. O’boyen var det ikke så farlig med. Han kunne vente med den.

 

Isak fiklet med arket og lurte på om Even skulle ønske de hadde vært i det andre universet i stedet. Øynene hans gled over det kryptiske diktet igjen. Eller var det fra en Nas-låt? Samma det. De stoppet ved neste setning. Han hadde sett det den første gangen også, men var ikke helt klar for å bare tro på det med én gang. Han leste det igjen og igjen. Enda en gang.

 

_Du er digg <3_

_Du er digg <3_

_Du er digg <3_

 

Klarte ikke helt å holde igjen smilet, selv om nervene var ikke helt borte heller. Han la arket under puta og reiste seg, lurte på hvor mye de to andre kom til å mase, og om de kom til å holde kjeft om det eller ikke.

 

Måtte pisse. _Nå_.

 

Han rev opp døra igjen så Noora skvatt og mistet svampen hun hadde i hånden.

 

”Du, Isak, asså..Hvis det er noe du vil-”

 

”Kan du lage et glass O’boy til meg?”

 

”Eh, ok?”

 

”Takk.”

 

Han låste døra på badet og sukket av lettelse idet strålen traff doskåla.

 

Alt var helt føkka nå. For Even også. Og det var deres egen skyld.

 

Men det var så sjukt verdt det.

 

 

-slutt-


End file.
